Read My Mind
by Sendmeonmyway
Summary: “I know you try to tell me exactly what you’re thinking and now with your talent I can finally hear it for myself. But you have never been able to know exactly what I am thinking. Today, Bella, I give you the ability to read my mind.” PostBD. One shot.


**Read My Mind.**

This is a post-Breaking Dawn one shot for the' Support Stacie Auction' winning bidder, Sarah. This is how I imagine Bella and Edward would spend their 10th wedding anniversary from Bella's Point of View.

NOTE: I have not read the draft of Midnight Sun and therefore I have no idea what Stephanie's intended reactions for Edward were. Please keep an open mind to my ideas.

Inspiration: 'Then' by Brad Paisley.

A special thanks to Stavanger1 for helping me not only brainstorm but for looking over it for my mistakes and cleaning up all my misused punctuation. You're a life saver. Her one-shot 'Girl Next Door' which was for her 'owner' is seriously hot. If you like the idea of rockswithhiscockoutward then you must go read it (after this).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I simply imagined and wrote what I believe would happen from where Stephanie (The rightful owner) left off in the last book. **

"Concentrate, Bella. You aren't going to be able to hold out when you're actually in the act if you can't keep it up now," the tiny tyrant commanded as we continued our 'practice'.

At first it had been really uncomfortable trying to practice holding my mind shield out to another while distracted, but Alice was reassuring and I knew in the end it would all be worth it.

Edward was taking me out for our tenth anniversary tomorrow night, to an undisclosed location, and I really wanted to be able to get him something special. What do you get for the man who has everything, including you? This question plagued me for weeks until one day when he once again got frustrated at not being able to hear my thoughts like he could easily do to all the other members of the household. I realized that a piece of my mind would be the perfect gift, if I could only learn to control it.

"Good Bella. That's much better. Now, I'm going to turn up the power and I need you to keep it together," she warned before the buzzing vibrations of the little egg doubled deep within my recesses, causing more wetness to seep from my warmth and drip down my leg.

I moaned against my will and my shield immediately returned to me. I tried to focus on stretching it back out to cover Alice, but the pleasure was becoming too great. I knew I was seconds away from coming and I would once again be unsuccessful in my attempts.

"Bella, you need to concentrate. Recall the strongest memory and throw it at me, for God sake, but don't you dare give up," Alice yelled as I felt the wave of warmth spreading and catching fever to a point where I knew I was almost there.

With the last bit of strength and frame of mind I could muster I conjured up my strongest memory of Edward and hurled it at Alice just as I was falling over the edge, moaning in pleasure. I lay back on the bed panting unneeded breaths for the third time today while I waited for Alice to finally switch the little bane of my existence off.

I breathed a short-lived sigh of relief when the vibrations stopped only to be jarred upright when she threw herself at my naked form and hugged me, exuberantly pecking each cheek. "You did it! You finally freaking did it!" Alice squealed.

'_Thank God' _I sighed. The only thing I miss about being a human in times like this is naps. I have twelve hours to kill and nothing to do. Edward insisted on going out hunting with Jasper before our trip and had left me in the clutches of Alice for the night. Great.

Three movies, one pedicure, and an emergency make over later and Alice was ready to hand me over to Edward's very capable hands for an evening that promised to be anything but dull.

He strolled up the steps; his eyes happily gleaming my favorite golden hue. It was comforting to know that no matter how many times he flashed me his signature crooked smile I always found myself at a loss for words. The effect he had on me had failed to fade through a marriage, child birth, and transformation into a vampire, which is more than most married couples can boast on their ten year anniversary In fact, I don't know of a single one that can do just that.

"Hello, Love," he greeted before dipping me backwards into a sweet kiss.

I could still taste the mountain lion fresh on his tongue and the venom instantly pooled in my mouth at the delicious taste. _Maybe I should have gone hunting as well_, I contemplated as an afterthought before swallowing the excess venom and slipping my tongue smoothly into his mouth only to run it along his sharp teeth.

I found myself wanting to do all of the things that I could never do before my transformation almost instinctively whenever I could. I was never permitted to even go near those piercing, gleaming pearly whites as a human, but as a vampire I rejoiced in the feeling of their gentle pressure on my neck as he bit down in the throes of passion.

After a minute of heavy kissing he set me back upon my feet and gently pecked me on the lips again, "Well hello to you too my mountain lion, " I teased, licking my lips in an effort to seek out more of his sweet taste.

"That's Mr. Mountain Lion to you, Mrs. Cullen. Are you hungry?" he asked, cupping my cheek and looking in my sure-to-be coal black eyes.

"Only for you, Mr. Cullen," I returned before recapturing his lips in a searing kiss.

I pulled at the edges of my shield and it hesitantly extended out to Edward. He smiled against my lips as he began to hear my now all too familiar voice narrating, very vividly, the daydream I had had about him while Alice was busy fixing me up to her standards.

'_We are kissing passionately in the hallway much like we are now, when I take your hand and pull you back into the bedroom. I pull at your clothes, ripping them to shreds without regard, as you continue to suck and nip on my neck, driving me crazy. A moan escapes my lips as I free your thick, hard staff which is standing at attention and just waiting to be stroked, licked, and enveloped in the warmth of my hot wet mouth before I plunge--'_

"No more..." he pleaded against my lips.

'_Why? Don't you want to hear how it will feel when you are deep inside me, plunging deeper and deeper until—'_

"Oh God yes, but I have plans for today which end in much the same way. And, unfortunately, we will never get to those plans if I keep you locked in the bedroom all day and night long," he clarified. His lips were still brushing mine as he spoke, as if hoping physical connection would help to keep my shield from recoiling back to its rightful place.

'_But I would be happy no matter what we do tonight as long as I get to be with you. Not everything has to be extravagant and fancy. Staying in bed with you all day would make me happier than anything you can possibly imagine. I have everything I need right here. Why leave?'_

"Because we have to do something special to celebrate the momentous occasion dear, Bella. Just because you have a strong dislike of surprises doesn't mean you get to ruin all my well planned fun," he teased with a pout, pressing his forehead to mine so he could look into my eyes, instantly weakening my resolve.

He smiled a crooked smile upon hearing that thought….asshole.

'_Okay, you caught me. And the only thing we're celebrating is you tricking me into marrying you so I could steal your virtue and trick you into keeping me forever. It's really not that big of a big deal.' _I shrugged as if to punctuate my point.

He tried to keep a straight face, but a deep melodic laugh broke from his lips, causing me to laugh alongside him. The circumstances surrounding our highly unusual wedding have been an ongoing joke every anniversary and I didn't intend to let it die. No pun intended.

Edward's laugh grew in volume at that thought. Although he was very unhappy with the whole dying thing at first, I had found that over time he had come to appreciate the benefits of it much more than the downfalls. In my opinion there were none, but Edward still refused to see it that way. Even after ten years of marriage he still thinks, somewhere deep down, that he's not worthy of me.

"That's because it's true," he said, sobering up.

"Okay, that's it. No more being inside Bella's head for you today. You're abusing your privileges," I informed him before pulling my shield firmly back around me, and just me.

It was a relief to have it wrapped securely around me even if I did miss the open connection between us. It was one of my favorite things, as well as his, about my talent. I was counting on it tonight to prove to him just how much he really did deserve me.

"Fine," he pouted before grabbing me by the hand and guiding me toward the Volvo.

"Where are we going?" I asked after he had opened the door for me and moved swiftly to his side to start the car.

"It's a surprise," he smiled, knowing how it would bug me.

He grabbed my hand in a reassuring gesture before putting the car in drive and sending us speeding toward our destination. I remember how I used to hate speeding when I was a human, but now as a vampire, I could hardly stand going slower than 100 mph even on the busiest streets. It's convenient how my increased reaction time allows me to do this safely. Not that I am afraid for myself, that would be silly seeing as I'm indestructible.

I spaced out for most of the ride, so it wasn't until I saw the familiar 'Welcome to Washington' sign that I had any clue as to where we might be going. I glanced over at Edward to see if he would confirm my assessment, but he was studiously ignoring me.

I hadn't been in Forks since we had moved away four years ago, after Nessie had moved out. She was all grown up and ready to leave the nest, forcing us to either become hover parents or to come up with a way to get our own lives. We opted for option B seeing as we had sorely missed the honeymoon stage while having a fast growing, intuitive young girl picking up our every move. We had decided that in a couple of years we would rejoin the rest of the Cullen clan at a new high school, but for the time being we were content living in our own little bubble of newlywed bliss.

As we crossed the city line into Forks the sun began to peek through the sparsely cloud covered sky. It appeared as if we had picked one of the rare sunny days to come visit the place where it all began. He pulled off the road and I immediately knew where we were going: The meadow.

Without words he got out from his side and appeared to open my door before I had even been able to reach for the door handle. He took my hand and we ran silently through the woods. We came upon the clearing faster than I had imagined possible, but instead of walking into the center of it like I had assumed we would Edward pulled me to a stop.

"I can read every mind in the world except for yours, Bella. It's maddening to not know what you are thinking sometimes, yet it is blissful to be with you for those rare moments in my life where I can have companionable silence. In those maddening times I know you try to tell me exactly what you're thinking. Now, with your handy talent, I can finally hear exactly what it is. But you have never been able to know exactly what _I _am thinking. Today, and for the rest of the night, I'm giving you a chance to know exactly what has been going through my mind at every major milestone in our relationship. Today, Bella, I give you the ability to read my mind."

I stared up at him incredulously. I was speechless. There was no way I could have seen this coming. Only Edward and I would unknowingly plan the same thing. He wanted me to read his mind and I was going to let him read mine. I guess great minds do think alike.

"I hate to ask, given the nature of my gift to you, but what are you thinking, Love," he asked, nervousness cutting through his usually composed features.

Giving the occasion I thought words wouldn't be quite enough, so I once again opened my mind to him. I knew this was going to have to be the last time tonight if I wanted to have full strength for the main event. I pulled at the edges swiftly and stretched it like a silicone swim cap, making it fit snuggly around just him and me.

'_I'm speechless Edward. This is the most thoughtful (pun intended) gift ever. It is a wonderful surprise, and I can't wait to get inside the enigma of your ever careful thoughts. This means more to me then you can ever know,' I_ thought to him, trying to convey the deep meaning this gesture had for me.

"No way. I never thought I'd see the day when Isabella Swan Cullen not only took a gift without complaints, but enjoyed a surprise," he teased, but in his eyes I could see how much this truly meant to him. This gift was coming straight from the heart.

"Everything I give you comes straight from my heart Bella. You possess it," he told me in all seriousness. "Now are you ready to begin? We are on a schedule, as you can probably guess, and this isn't the only stop. And before you ask, no, I am not telling you where else we are going. I'm sure you can puzzle that out on your own."

I lifted my shield and let it float back over until it fit snuggly around me. The feeling of completeness was missing, though. I found that with him wrapped in the shield with me I felt whole. Without him it felt lonely.

As if knowing what I was feeling, he reached out for my hand and entwined our fingers, squeezing gently in a comforting gesture. It was reassuring that even if he couldn't hear my thoughts, that he could sense my needs. I squeezed his hand back in response and we walked to the edge of the meadow, both knowing exactly what would happen next.

"I was so nervous. I had no idea what you would think of me in the sun. Would you be scared? Would you run away? It was impossible to tell because you were always acting in the exact opposite way of what I expected. There was no way to tell how you would respond until I put myself out there. But I was so scared. I still wasn't sure what my feelings for you were. I wasn't even sure why I couldn't pull myself away from you. All I knew is that I was standing on the banks of the Rubicon. One step into the blinding light of the meadow and it was over. There was no going back.

"You looked like an angel absorbing the sunlight, completely entranced by the beauty of the meadow. So much so that it took you a good deal of time to even notice that I was still hesitating in the shadows."

As he spoke his eyes were far away, as if watching the memory replay in the meadow right before our eyes, as we both watched from the shadows.

"I had to stifle a chuckle as I thought of the irony of the whole situation. I have been in the shadows since I was changed, living devoid of light. It wasn't until you stepped to the edge of the shadows, hands outstretched and ready to join me, that I finally realized that even if I wasn't ready for the light, I had no choice but to embrace it.

" I didn't take your hand, for fear of your reaction to me when you finally saw my skin in the sun. I took a deep unneeded breath and then stepped boldly from the shadows," he finished, taking the same measured step, this time with me by his side. Together we stepped into the sunlight.

The sun caused both of our skins' to throw rainbows like crystal prisms hung in the windows in summer. I closed my eyes as I remembered seeing him for the first time and greedily drank in the sweet warming feeling of the sun. We both paused for our own silent reflection before he continued.

"You were so entranced by it that I was confused. I was sure there would be some disgust, at least a little fear, but all I saw was complete and utter fascination. As we lay in the grass, I was completely engaged in the feeling of you running your warm hands along my naked flesh, tracing the hard lines of my cold marble body, and shooting feeling through my being for the first time since I died. It felt better than you could possibly know," he remembered, sitting down in the exact center of the meadow like we had all those years ago.

"I was so wrapped up in the feeling and our discussion that I hardly noticed in time as you bent your head closer to me. With you that close your scent wafted straight through me and fueled the intense burning in my throat. The monster begged me to just take you already. I ran across the meadow in fear of hurting you physically and waited till I could fully collect myself. You were so understanding and I just couldn't believe that after all I had been through, after all I have done, that I was lucky enough to find you.

"It wasn't until then that I could feel you finally having an appropriate reaction. I could smell your fear and it thrilled me. I needed you to understand. I was manic as I flew from you, demonstrating every reason why you should be scared of me. Why I was completely wrong for you. And then, after I was done, I realized how much the thought of you leaving me actually scared me. I wasn't sure why but I needed you. And it was right there in that meadow that I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't hurt you. No matter the cost," he finished, glancing up at me from underneath his lashes with an intensity I could have never understood back then.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…." I finished for him, remembering how those words from him had shot straight to my heart, forever changing my life in this very meadow all those years ago.

Instead of answering he pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely. It was as if after reliving all that tension in his eyes he needed a release. A release from the confusion, from the pain, and from the effort he had exerted to keep me alive despite the deep hungers, the ones that we now shared, that told him to drink from me.

He rolled me back into the grass and tilted my head so he could gain better access to my mouth. He ran his tongue along my lips to taste me before plunging it into my mouth, tracing the cavern as if it were his first time doing so.

I found myself overwhelmed at first, but soon fell into a rhythm of letting him explore, simply aiding in the process when needed. And like the eternal teenagers we are, we made out for hours simply exploring with our mouths, groping with our hands, and keeping it PG-13.

The sun was setting, the shadows of the trees falling over us when we finally, reluctantly, parted. We both lay down on our backs and Edward pulled me into his chest as we both collected ourselves. True to his word, though, Edward continued to let me in.

"And more than anything," he whispered, lightly kissing the top of my head, "That was what I wanted to do that day in the meadow."

We laid in each other's arms in the soft tall grass of the meadow simply enjoying the breeze while the sun set around us. The delicious scent of the wildflowers paled in comparison to the overwhelming scent that was purely Edward. He began to hum lightly and I let his soothing melody lure me into a state of total relaxation. I closed my eyes and listened to his deep breaths, trying to imagine what the sound of his heartbeat would be like against his chest if we were both alive.

"You know I used to enjoy that so much," he whispered in his velvety voice as if afraid talking any louder would break the spell.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Listening to your heartbeat," he answered as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I whispered back, amazed at how well he knew me now.

"It's getting clearer," he responded cryptically, "And as much as I would love to stay in this moment forever the future awaits, or I guess it's the past," he concluded.

He helped me up, ever the gentleman, and surprised me greatly when he knelt down facing away from me. "Hop on," he urged.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Humor me," he replied, playing with my heart strings as I pulled at my human memories for that memorable first date in Port Angeles where he used those same words.

Despite my turning and all the time in between, I was still powerless to deny him anything he wished. Before another word could be uttered I had already hopped onto his back and we shot through the woods at top speed.

"And you still are sure you don't want to tell me where we are going next?" I pleaded as he deposited me on my side of the car.

"I'm positive," he reassured before shutting the door and strolling to his side.

We rode in relative silence, except for the iPod that was filtering 'Claire de Lune' through the car. It had become completely dark except for the stars that lit up the clear night sky. I couldn't imagine our extreme luck at managing to have perfect weather in Forks on the one day in the last several years that we have been back.

Edward broke the comfortable silence as he continued to speed down the road, "I can tell you where we aren't going if you are interested," he suggested, turning to wait for my response.

My face lit up at the prospect of taking away a little bit of the surprise and my favorite crooked grin broke across his face as he turned back to the road. "Well after much deliberation I decided not to go to Port Angeles. The sentimental value was there, but I didn't want to bring up any suspicions with neither of us eating and all."

I giggled at his logic, nodding in agreement. The thought of the disaster that could have been had Edward decided to take his vampire wife out to dinner at a restaurant was almost comical. It was simply not worth the awkwardness that would ensue when the waiter or in our luck, over friendly waitress, realized that we didn't eat a thing.

I was pulled out of my musing when the car pulled down a very familiar road, "No way, Edward. You didn't," I moaned horrified.

"No I didn't, I'm just letting you in on another part of my mind back then. This was something I did frequently, both in secret and when you knew about it. Are you going to be stubborn or are you coming?" Edward asked as he held the car door open for me.

"Well, that depends on whether or not Charlie knows about this little visit. I don't want to scare him," I whispered, scared that the neighbors would hear us and think we were up to no good, even if we kind of were.

"Charlie isn't even home tonight. He's over at Billy's and Sue is cooking them dinner," he reassured me, holding out his hand for me to take, which I reluctantly did.

I felt like such a criminal as we stalked through the shadows to my familiar window. It wasn't until Edward was expertly lifting the window and allowing me to slide into my old room that I realized that was the point. That's exactly how Edward felt all those nights that he felt compelled to come to my room without my knowledge. There was just something about us that pulled us together, even in those early stages.

I sat in the rocking chair to get the full affect and Edward, with a bright smile on his face due to the fact that I was playing along, moved to sit on the edge of the bed. As I sat in the rocking chair I started to see it all through his eyes even before he spoke. I could feel the sense of trespassing that came with being in this position. There was a feeling of being an outsider, while strangely also feeling like I belonged. I slowly rocked the chair back and forth and closed my eyes.

When I opened them I saw the pain in Edward's eyes as he was unable to decipher my thoughts.

"You first," I told him, getting up to let him take his rightful seat in the chair.

He took his rightful place and I moved to go sit on the bed, but before I got to take a step away he pulled me back and into his lap. "No, Bella. You need the perspective," he whispered quietly, as if Charlie could come busting through the door at any moment.

I settled into his lap as comfortably as I could, but it was a position that demanded you be at attention. I imagine this was another thing he wanted me to feel. We settled in silence as each of us collected our thoughts.

"I don't know why I did it at first. It made no sense to me that I needed to be here. There was something about your sleeping that fascinated me. You were so comical when you slept. You would mumble the most random and insane things. Sometimes I could follow your dreams just by your mumblings and other times it was just such a mess that I silently chuckled at each new thing that would come out of that pretty little mouth of yours," he smiled, fondly recalling a particularly funny moment.

"But besides your occasional murmurings the only other sound in the room was your heartbeat and your breathing. If it wasn't for those two things I would never be able to tell if you were awake or not: Especially not when you said my name for the first time. I was sure you had seen me, but when you rolled over I knew you were merely dreaming. And that's when it hit me. You were dreaming about me, and you weren't shrieking or screaming in terror or disgust. That had to mean something."

I nudged him playfully in offense. How could he have thought I would have ever been even remotely appalled by him? He cupped my cheek in adoration before continuing on.

"After that night I realized that I could no longer stay away from you. It appeared that for whatever reason you might want me as much as I wanted you, and that was enough. I have to admit that I was very glad when you decided, after you learned my secret, that you still wanted me to come here. It was reassuring to get to stand watch over you at night. That way even in your fragile unaware state of sleep I knew you would always be safe," he concluded, giving me a short sweet kiss on the lips.

"You know, if it had been anyone else beside Edward Cullen that snuck into my window it would have been creepy, but because it was you it was quite the opposite. It was flattering even," I admitted, knowing that if I were still human my cheeks would have flamed red.

Almost involuntarily Edward reached up to brush his hand along my cold, pale cheek, "Do you miss it terribly?" I asked in a whisper, unsure as to whether or not I wanted the answer.

My change had not been how either one of us had pictured it being. Just when I thought I was ready for more time as a human our plans shifted. But I always wondered how much of Edward loved human Bella more than vampire Bella. It scared me, especially at times like this when we stepped into the past; to think that maybe he regretted changing me.

"Silly, Bella," he murmured, pressing his lips into my hair, "Of course I miss it a little, but only because I had grown so fond of it. But I've found that there is no comparison to what I have now. I would trade that beautiful blush again any day for the chance to live forever with you and for the ability to let go with you," he whispered, fingering my wedding ring as he talked about being together forever.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered, choking up a little at it all.

"No, thank you my sweet Bella. Are you ready for our last stop?" he asked hopefully.

"More than you know. Lead the way," I commanded, hopping off his lap.

We jumped back out the window and I spared only one glance back at it before taking off towards the Volvo. I had learned a lot tonight; not only about Edward, but about us. With all the love and joy we have shared in the past ten years I knew the next ten, fifty, and even five hundred would be much the same.

"Really, Edward?" I stared open mouth as Edward procured a set of keys from out of nowhere and unlocked the door, "This is illegal you know?" I said, feeling even more criminal then I had at Charlie's.

"Bella, after everything we put up with in this school I think we are entitled to one little tiny incident of breaking and entering. Besides, who is going to mess with this?" he grinned, showing off his sharp deadly pearly whites.

"You sound like Emmett," I teased.

"Do not….." he trailed off before realizing what an Emmett-like thing to do that was.

I giggled on a high from the events of night, as we continued into the classroom. It was much like it had been ten years ago, when we had sat in this classroom every single day. This was the room where my scent enticed him to want to kill me, where we had our first conversations. This room was really where it all began.

He walked over to our table and hesitantly sat down, "You want to know the thing I remember most about this classroom?" he asked suddenly, as if just being here had brought it all back for him.

"What?" I walked quietly over and took my seat, careful not to trip on the edge of the table.

"It was pure hell sitting here and pretend to watch those damn movies while trying my hardest not to reach out and touch you. I wanted you so bad, Bella," he confessed, looking up at me through his lashes, lust shining through and darkening his dazzling eyes.

I knew right then that I was finally going to get my wish fulfilled. All those classes when I just wanted Edward to throw me down on the lab table and screw me senseless were finally coming true. It was finally time for me to see if all the practice I had done with Alice would be for nothing.

The air was sizzling with that same electrical energy it had as we sat in these very seats trying our hardest not to push the other. But today there was nothing I wanted more than to push him right over the edge. I pulled at my shield and let it find its way to him.

The new connection it created multiplied the sizzle of the air tenfold and before I even had time to comprehend what was going on Edward had me flat-backed, legs hanging off the edge of the lab table. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist begging for him to be closer.

I could feel his hard erection through his pants and I grew more excited by the second. Edward groaned out loud as he heard my thoughts, "Do you like this Bella? Do you want me to show you exactly what I wanted to do to you all those years ago in this class with all the other students watching me possess you, taking you and marking you as mine?" He growled into my neck, rubbing his length against the heat of my center, trying to create some friction to relieve both of our desperate aches.

_No Edward, I'm going to show you exactly what I wanted you to do all those years ago in this classroom. _

No sooner than did the thought flow to him via our connection did Edward begin to pull at my clothes.

_No Edward, _I mentally chided, _you rip them to shreds…..with your glinting sharp pearly whites. _

And as if to prove my point I played this part of my fantasy in my head for him to watch, stopping it right after he had ripped his own clothes off and had them join mine in a pile of trash on the floor. There was no way they were going to be used again.

He growled in approval of my fantasy before following through with it. He kissed my neck open mouthed before grabbing the fabric of my dress between his teeth and ripping down. I wasn't wearing a bra so his teeth grazed my bare skin all the way down to the line of my panties. I moaned at the harsh sensation of pleasurable pain as his teeth managed to skim my hard peaks on the way down.

Encouraged by my response he went to further his attack on them, but I stopped him with an outstretched arm.

'_Aren't you forgetting something?' _I asked him before replaying him ripping his own clothes from his body while I hungrily licked my lips.

He went to continue on with my breasts clearing ignoring my fantasy, but I stopped him with outstretched hands once more and he nipped at them.

'_Be good and you may get a reward,' _I promised, giving him an image of me on my knees while he sat in his chair hardly containing his moans of pleasure as I gave him _pleasure _with my mouth from under the table.

Intrigued by this new image he pulled at each side of the collar on his shirt and the buttons popped all the way down, bouncing off the floor and long forgotten. When it came to his pants I stopped his hands and decided that I wanted to do this part by myself. I pushed him backwards and got down on my knees to undo the buckle, playing an image of my 'reward,' which involved this exact position, in my head.

He groaned again and grabbed the edge of the table, white knuckled, effectively blocking me in. I undid the button of his pants and pushed them down his legs but keeping his boxer on, much to his dismay. He lifted each leg individually so I could remove his pants and I threw them across the room. They ended up over the dead creepy owl in the back, preventing it from enjoying the show.

I was just about to deal with his boxers when I heard the sound of rolling wheels accompanied by humming coming down the hall. Apparently the late night janitors had yet to leave the school.

'_All planned out, huh?' _I teased Edward while listening to the humming and the sound of the man's loud music flowing through his headphones get closer and closer.

Instead of waiting for Edward to either figure out a plan or move I came up with my own devious maneuver. I pushed Edward down into his chair and got under the table. I pulled the legs of the chair in tight so he would be pushed in fully, just like in class. I knew he would be disappointed that he couldn't see my head bob or watch my lips wrapped around him, but I figured I could just let him see it from my eyes instead, if I could manage to keep up the connection.

"Fuck please do…." Edward pleaded, tensing and waiting for my next move.

I pulled him out of his boxers, leaving the garment in place, and licked my lips. A bead of pre-cum had seeped out of the head and so I kept my eyes open, letting both Edward and I watch as I licked it off. I sighed in content at his delicious taste, before circling his head with my tongue. I closed my lips around his head and sucked hard, trying to gain more of his delicious seed and earning a moan of encouragement from him.

Keeping my eyes open so he could watch I made an 'O' with my lips and slowly lowered my lips until I had him all the way in, relaxing my throat to make extra room for his length. One of the best things about being a vampire had to be the lack of gag reflex.

"I agree," Edward strained out, trying to hold his composure as the janitor continued to clean the hallway three doors down and completely oblivious.

This was not what I wanted. I wanted to make Edward let go so much that he would yell out his release so loud the janitor would hear him and come running to check it out.

"Bella…not only is that… oh God…cruel. But…weren't you…the one….that was so worried about…breaking...The…FUCK, that feel good….rules…." he breathed out trying to control himself as I continued to suck, lick, and nip his shaft.

'_That was until I got to taste you. Then I guess the rules just stopped mattering to me as much as pleasing you did,' _I thought, knowing exactly what to say to get him to react.

He hardened further, if possible, in my mouth and the table cracked as his grip got tighter.

"You're fucking with me," he growled out as a statement and not a question.

'_And you fucking like it,' _I shot back.

The janitor was right outside the door now and I knew it was time to make my move. I reached into his shorts and massaged his balls while humming my lullaby onto his shaft. He was trembling now, trying to stop himself from letting go but I knew it was coming.

To help him finished off, I bit down on the base and let my teeth run all the way up before sucking hard on the head. And with that he let out a loud, rumbling, "Belllllaaa!" His cum spilled into my mouth and I groaned at the taste, sucking every last drop off before slipping his semi-hard cock back into his boxers.

The janitor stopped his music and walked over to the door, fiddling with his keys. He was shaking so badly that he couldn't get them to fit into the door. I let go of the legs of the chair and pulled Edward under the table, trying not to giggle as the door opened and the janitor stepped in, turning on the lights.

He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before whispering, almost afraid, "Is anyone in here?!"

I almost burst out laughing at the high pitch of his voice causing Edward to put his hand over my mouth and shot me a disapproving look in the dark. The janitor lingered a few seconds longer before shutting off the lights and mumbling, "I need a fucking vacation."

The second the sound of his music resumed and he took off for the janitors' closet on the other side of the school to turn in for the night I burst out laughing. Edward took his hand off my mouth and gave me the 'are you crazy?' look.

The irony killed me. Here we were, on our tenth wedding anniversary, screwing around in biology class like the eternal teenagers we would always be. Edward's frame slowly began to shake beside me as he held in his laughter before the beautiful sound filled the room.

A few minutes later, after we had laughed it out of our systems, our eyes met in the dark. It was unbelievable how just one look, with the lust so clear in his eyes, could set the fire blazing in my core and send hot juices flowing out of me to cover the only clothing I still had on.

Hearing this thought he crawled out from under the table before grabbing my legs and pulling me by them. Once I was out from under the table he lifted me up by my waist and set me back down on the lab table, reassuming the position we started in.

Wet warmth began to soak through my underwear as he attacked my breast, licking and sucking the peaks until they stood at glistening attention for him. I could feel him getting harder by the second against my core as I began to rub into him. I needed friction, but more than that I needed his hard dick in me NOW.

Hearing my thoughts he trailed his kisses from my peaks down past my belly button to the edge of my underwear. He ran his tongue back and forth along the edge causing me to writhe in frustration. His hard shaft was no longer over my core, so I had no way to get my friction. I began to rub my legs together, hoping to spark something, before Edward pinned them with his hands.

I was getting too worked up to wait any longer, so I reached down and slipped my hands past the band of his boxers, palming him. He stopped his teasing waiting for my next move. I squeezed, and then shot an image of my fantasy.

'_He stands me up and forces me to put my hands on the table before ripping my panties from my body. My wet juices begin to fall down my leg as I await his next move. He situates himself behind me so every inch of his chest is pressed against my back and his lips are hot by my ear. He whispers incoherently and before I know it he plunges deep into me. I scream out in ecstasy as the feeling of him reaching deep inside overtakes all other senses. He—'_

Before I can finish showing him the rest of my fantasy he bites down on the band of my underwear and rips them from my body with his teeth. He brings them up to his nose, watching me as he inhales, and groans, his eyes closing to let the scent take over much like we do during a hunt. When his eyes open they are a dark hungry coal black.

I have become his prey and he my predator. I sit up on the table before flipping backwards lightning fast to my feet. He sets his hands on the table and crouches down, ready to pounce. I bolt for the other side of the room just a second too late and he crashes me into the wall and pinning me to it. My chest is pressed hard into the cool surface of the white board and he is pressing every inch of his body against me from behind.

His breathing is labored and I shiver as he lowers his lips to my ear, "I've caught you," he whispers before promptly flipping me around so my back is against the white board. "You are mine," he growls before biting my neck, marking me.

I moan at the feeling and let my head loll to the side so he has better access. He lifts me up bridal style while still sucking on my neck and brings us back to the desk. Then without further hesitance or teasing he sets me down and plunges his length right into the depths of my moist center.

I moan in pure pleasure, letting my head fall back but still keeping my arms around his neck. Seeing this as an offering he continues to bite along my neck, every once and a while stopping to suck. He is pounding hard into me, letting me feel the raw need. The need he felt back then for both my body and my blood.

He growls out as he continues driving into me. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge as I watch him let go. It is one of the best things about being a vampire besides the lack of gag reflex. Edward in general is a sight to behold, but Edward lost in the throes of passion is a whole different spectrum of beauty. Nothing ever has or will ever compare to it.

Sensing that he is coming before I do, Edward reaches his hand down between us and begins to roughly pinch and roll my clit, causing me to tighten. I hold off knowing that there is one more thing I need to do before I let go.

All these months of planning and preparation have led to this moment. I steel the last of my mind and search for the appropriate memories. Upon finding them I hurl them full force at Edward before promptly falling off the edge, clenching my walls around him and screaming his name.

EPOV

I feel her sweet body tightening and I hear her beautiful voice egging me on in my head as I listen to her through our connection. Then, just as she falls over the edge, a white haze clouds my vision and I fall over the edge with it.

'_I looked up and see the most beautiful man in the world._

"_Who is that?" I asked, glancing at him again. He was merely picking at his food._

"_That's Edward Cullen," Jessica replied._

_Oh my god he was beautiful.'_

**The scene changes with another burst of light.**

'"_I was thinking there was something I wanted to try….." he trailed off before grabbing my head in his hands. _

_His lips gently pressed to mine. The blood boiled underneath my skin and burned my lips. My breath let out in one sudden gasp and my fingers found themselves entangled in his hair. My lips part involuntarily as I breathed in his heavenly scent._

_He turned to stone almost immediately and gently pushed my face back._

"_Oops," I breathed, embarrassed.'_

**Another scene change.**

'"_You inspired this one," he said softly as the music slowed and transformed into a lullaby that was unbearably sweet._

_I could barely breathe, let alone speak, as I listened to the music filter through the piano. It was the most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard. Tears stung my eyes as I listened and I scrambled to wipe them away, embarrassed.'_

_**White light.**_

"'_I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true. Now please behave this time," he requested before letting his lips softly brush against mine._

_It was the first time he had ever said he loved me in those words and although he didn't appear to realize It, I did.'_

**Another flash.**

'_I opened my eyes to a bright light. I felt cool fingers on my arms before I opened my eyes hesitantly, "Edward."_

_He was right next to me, his head resting on the pillow of the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_Shhhh, everything is alright now," he promised, brushing the hair out of my face._

"_How did you do it?" I whispered._

"_I'm not sure. It was impossible to stop. Impossible, yet somehow I did. I must really love you," he looked up at me smiling.'_

**White Flash.**

'_I pushed my legs as hard as I could seeing his chest bare in the ally. He looked more beautiful then I had remembered. My hallucination did him no justice. _

"_No Edward. Look at me!" I screamed before I slammed into him. _

_His arms wrapped tightly around me and a smile graced his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me, "Amazing. Carlisle was right."'_

**Flash**

'_His face was the only thing I saw as I continued my walk down the aisle. His eyes were golden and his face was overflowing with emotion. His face broke into a breathtaking smile as our eyes met. The march was too slow and I thanked Alice for making the aisle short._

_Edward held out his hand and I took it letting the cool marble send a shock through my body. I knew in that moment that I was home.'_

The dots slowly faded from my eyes and I woke up from my daze to find myself still over and inside Bella. Her eyes gradually returned from the faraway look of daydreaming to a nervous smile. I waited to hear her voice inside my head and was delighted when it was still there.

'_Happy Anniversary!' _it sweetly said as a sheepish look crossed her face.

"Happy anniversary, my Love," I returned before kissing her deeply and fully on the lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The memories at the end were edited so they were not taken directly from the text. They were paraphrased and I added my own gist. I did not steal Stephanie's words. These are my own. **

**I hope you liked it…it's a little over 8000 words. And for those of you that read my other stories I am working on an MFA update as we speak. I couldn't update it until I finished this, but I promise a long chapter with Alice POV. And if you aren't reading my other stories than you should be! Go read. Now.**

**Leave me a review. Pretty please with Edward on top! **

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


End file.
